Insurance companies gather information regarding insured parties and use such data to determine pricing for insurance policies. For example, an auto insurance company may use data regarding driver's location, age, vehicle, driving history, or other information to determine a premium or a deductible of an auto insurance policy for the driver. Traditionally, data regarding a policy holder or a vehicle may be self-reported by policy holder, or may be reported by third parties such as repair shops, government agencies, or other drivers. Because such data may be infrequently or inconsistently reported, the data may become out-of-date over time. Accordingly, an insurance company may have difficulty developing and maintaining an accurate, current evaluation of the risk associated with insuring an individual.